Call of Duty: Dark War II
"The End Is Near" ''-The Game Official Tagline'' Call of Duty: Dark War II is an first person shooter game that developed by Innovation Studios and published by Activision and the direct sequel of 2017's Call of Duty: Dark War . The game is set in 2020, 2 years after Krasnez launch the invasion to America and England. Mark "Phantom" Flynn is promoted into Major and being titled "War Hero" because his act to end the war by killing Vladimir Fashkov. Phantom moved to a new team. And his teammates are, SSgt. Reginald "Hawk" Thompson, Sgt. Ronald "Rough" Blake, and Cpl. David "Bird" Sanderson. But the war is not over, Viktor Fashkov, the new leader of Krasnez is continue his father's plan to destroy all superpower nations and build a new superpower nation. The graphic engine of the game is IW Extreme 2.5 the updated version of the 2.0. Gameplay "My opinion for Call of Duty: Dark War are, it's going to be great. I really like the first one because not like the other CoDs, Dark War series is focused to the singleplayer and multiplayer, not just the multiplayer. And the both mode and the Showdown 365 is good. Ok, back to Dark War II. Why i'm saying it will be great?. It has the IW Extreme 2.5. The engine will make the gameplay of the game more dynamic. And what i heard from Activision, the multiplayer will be more tactical and i loved tactical warfare, but i'm not sentimental person." ''-''Anonymous Reviewer Call of Duty: Dark War II is announced by Activision and Innovation Studios at Gamescom 2018. And two weeks after Gamescom 2018, Activision upload the official footage of a mission of the game. The footage shown two Task Force 141 soldiers (possibly Phantom and Hawk) are inflitrate a Krasnez compound. And the footage succeed to attract gamers all over the world. And after the footage uploaded, Activision upload some official screenshots of the gameplay of the singleplayer, multiplayer, and Showdown 365. And 2 months before the released of Call of Duty: Dark War II, the official trailer of the game is uploaded. And the trailer reveal a little part of a mission in Liberty Island and Krasnez is bring down the Liberty Statue. The gameplay is partly similar to Call of Duty: Dark War. But it has new and improved engine, the IW Extreme 2.5. And the game features the Random Weather System, so in a mission/match the weather is random. Sometimes will be rain, snow, storm, thunder storm, sunny, overcast and etc. Except in a mission that scripted to not have the Random Weather System. The Loadout Customization is making reappearance in the game. And not just the weapons that player can choose to use, the body armor and helmet can be choose too. Plot Intro The Story takes place two years after the event of Call of Duty: Dark War, 2020. When America and England are still recovering from their wounds, new leader of Krasnez, Viktor Fashkov is launch some silent attacks to the two nations. It may be silent but can destroyed the two nations into pieces. The Intro Cutscene shows the photograph of Vladimir Fashkov and the photo has a big X on it and then the view changes to the photograph of Viktor Fashkov and it has big circle on it and on the circle there's "MISSING" '''text. After that there are some flashback from Call of Duty: Dark War missions, Back In The Day and End of The War. The flashback shown the moment when Edward Flynn dying, Phantom dragging Cooper Garfield, Vladimir Fashkov kill Xavier Finn, Phantom fist fighting with Fashkov and when Phantom threw a knife and the knife hit Fashkov's head. And with the cutscene playing, Phantom is speaking. ''"War is over. That's what people thought. I'm also thought the same. They were wrong, i was wrong. I thought killing Vladimir Fashkov would end the war, it's not. His son, Viktor Fashkov is still alive. And he's the new leader of Krasnez. And i'm afraid he will do the same thing like his father did or maybe worst. And it all started here..."''' And then '"CALL OF DUTY: DARK WAR II" 'text shows up on the screen. Then '"5 Months Earlier" 'text shows up on the screen Story With Krasnez gone Task Force 141 and S.A.S are inactive and they just handle some little and medium threat to their country and so as Delta Force. In January 15, 2020 Task Force 141 is tasked to capture and interrogate a Brazil Drug Lord, Javier DeSantos about the buyer of his drugs that possibly Viktor Fashkov. Javier is in a ship that filled with drugs and headed to Mexico. It's a stormy night and Task Force 141 (Phantom, Hawk, Rough, and Bird) is in a chopper. First Hawk is using a mounted MG and clear all DeSantos's men on the LZ. After he they ropes down from the chopper and they and some S.A.S breach the entrance of the inside of the ship and Hawk kill some DeSantos's men. They saw a massive numbers of drugs and Phantom set those on fires. And it attract some DeSantos's men. And after they clear all DeSantos's men, Phantom interrogate a dying DeSantos's men about DeSantos's location. He said DeSantos is in the captain deck. And then Phantom shot the dying DeSantos's men and fight their way to the captain deck. After they reach the captain's deck, Hawk breach the door and kill all DeSantos's men and secure DeSantos. Phantom told DeSantos to sit on the chair. And Phantom ask him about the buyer. And DeSantos replied that he can't tell the name of the buyer. Then Phantom shot DeSantos's knees with his Desert Eagle. And Phantom states he gonna ask him one more time and if DeSantos doesn't want to answer, Phantom will kill him. And finally he want to answered. The buyer is Viktor Fashkov and he's in Zocalo. DeSantos states now Viktor is more powerfull than Phantom know. And DeSantos silently detonate the bomb that planted on the ship and after the explosion occured DeSantos said that the information will not be spread because they will died with it and Phantom denied it and shot DeSantos's head. And they make their way out of the ship. On their way, they will face some obstacle fall through them. When they're outside the ship, they must jump to the chopper. When Hawk is going to jump, he reach the chopper but he got slip and Phantom quickly grab Hawk's hand and help him get inside the chopper. And they saw the ship sink and the screen is fade to black. With the information from DeSantos, Task Force 141 is sent to Zocalo to kill Viktor Fashkov. Phantom and Hawk are seen on a rooftop of building. Hawk is using a sniper rifle to assassinate Viktor. Rough and Bird are inside a hotel across the building where Phantom and Hawk are. Bird contact Phantom and tell him Viktor is leaving the hotel with a car to get to the docks and collect the drugs and he's in the backseat. Then Viktor's car is passing by and Hawk fires his sniper rifle and the bullet succeed to hit Viktor and it atrract a bunch of Krasnez soldiers and Rough contact Phantom and request a assistance and Phantom and Hawk get on the street. They enter the building and fight their way to the lobby and turns out the building is filled with Krasnez's soldiers. And after they clear all Krasnez soldiers on the streets, they check the car and turns out it's just a decoy. It's not the real Viktor, it's just a man that using face mask. Suddenly a car that traveling at high speed passing by and the real Viktor is in the car. Then Phantom tell Hawk to drive the car. And while on the way, there will be some Krasnez soldiers chasing and attacking them using cars. Then an attack chopper came and shooting at their car. And the chopper shoot the tires and Hawk losing the control and the chopper shoot a rocket to the car and the car got thrown away and Viktor is got away. There's nothing they can do, the mission is failed. And they get out from the car and Hawk use a RPG to bring down the chopper and a reinforcement of Krasnez comes and they must face them. After they deal with them Phantom request for an extraction. And the screen fades to black. After the assassination is failed, Task Force 141 is busy tracking Viktor Fashkov and with no luck. One week later, Task Force 141 is been contact by a Retired USMC soldier and he knew the location of Viktor Fashkov. He said, if Phantom want the information, he must meet him in Iowa . After he sent the coordinate of his location he said Iowa is being controlled by Iowa. Before attacking Iowa, they blocked all communication there and then they raid Iowa. The strategy that used by Krasnez is called, Shadow War. Task Force 141 is using a cargo plane and when they get there, the plane is caught on Krasnez's radar and they shot down the plane and they parachute down from the plane. Strong wind blew the team into serperate groups. Hawk is landed on a tree and when he looked down, he saw a small group of Krasnez soldiers is passing by and looks like headed to the crash site. Then he use his combat knife to cutted himself loose. After landed on the ground he's been contact by Bird and he tell Hawk that he has found Rough but he's not found Phantom. And he said, he can see Hawk on the tracker and Bird sent the location on Hawk's tracker. While on the way to Bird and Rough, Hawk avoided some enemy patrols and some land mines. Then he find Bird and Rough. After a short walk, they saw Phantom is about to be executed by two Krasnez soldiers. Then Hawk kill one of the Krasnez soldiers and Phantom disarms the other and use his gun to kill him. Then Phantom put the retired soldier coordinate to his tracker and he can see him on the tracker. The coordinate leads them to a house. The door's not locked and they saw some dead Krasnez soldiers inside the house. And after they're upstairs and they checked a room. Then a man punch Hawk from the side and he ask Hawk who is he and his friends and he replied he and his friends are the Task Force 141. Then he greets them and he revealed his name, Stan Brooks but he likes to be called Pikes. Then Rough saw a Javelin rocket is about to hit the outside of the 2nd floot of the house and when the rocket hitted the outside of the 2nd floor, they got thrown out and they saw reinforcements of Krasnez soldiers coming. After they killed all Krasnez soldiers, Pikes told Phantom there's a Krasnez compound nearby and they got helicopters and it's the ticket out of there but they got detected by all Krasnez soldiers so they need to fight their way to the compound. After they reached the compound, they saw a bunch of prisoners and they fight their way to the control room to deactivated the security system and free the prisoners. After they do that Pikes leads the prisoners to the armory to get some weapons and help Task Force 141 because the compound is big. Turns out the prisoners are the resistance of Iowa. Then after the prisoners fight the Krasnez, Task Force 141 takes one of the choppers and get out from the Iowa. In Task Force 141 headquarter, Pikes gives the information of Viktor Fashkov. He moves every 24 hours. And now he's in his hideout. A Krasnez compound on Tian Shen mountains. But he's gonna moves again in 5 hours. There's no way Task Force 141 will make it in time. Then Phantom contact US Army Rangers and tell about the return of Krasnez and Shadow War. And he tell them about Viktor's location. America is sent the Delta Force to Tian Shen Mountains. The new Delta Force are Michael "Cyclops" Kenton, Damian "Dice" Sanderson, and Samuel "Iron" Stetson. First Cyclops using a binocular and he's looking at Viktor's hideout from the distance. Iron ask Cyclops about the enemies numbers. He said it's too many. Then he stopped looking at the compound and they make their way to the compound silently. Their weapons are attached with heartbeat sensor. While on their way, Dice saw an Enemies patrol and he counted to 3 and after that they killed the enemies patrol. Then they saw some land mines and they need to avoid those mines. And then they saw some enemy tanks and BTR coming to their way and they must get down and wait until they passed. And then they reach the compound. On the compound, Cyclops plant some c4 on some enemies's vehicle to cover their escape. After their inside the compound building, they make their way to the control room to hack the compound system. After they hack the compound system, Cyclops used the device to kill all the lights. Then Cyclops told his team to prep their NVGs and he states weapons free. Then they reach Viktor's office and they breach the door. After they killed all Krasnez soldiers, they can't find Viktor, but Dice found a datapad that contained information about Krasnez on a table. Then Viktor appear on the tv and he talk to the Delta Force and he states he knew Ameican will come for him and then Viktor detonate the bomb inside the compound and the mission is compromised and they need to get out from the compound. They use a snowmobiles to escape and Cyclops detonate the c4s to cover their escape. Then Cyclops calls for an extraction. And the LZ is on the mountains across a giant gorge near the compound. And they at full speed while on the gorge and they jump from the gorge using snowmobiles and reach the LZ. While on the chopper, Cyclops examine the datapad. The datapad contains the core members of Krasnez, Shadow War next target, and Krasnez main plan. '''Viktor Fashkov: '''The new leader of Krasnez, '''Vasily Stoikov: '''Viktor's Right hand man and Krasnez second-in command, '''Dimitri Slemovshka: '''Krasnez top enforcer. It turns out, Shadow War has been happened for 1.5 year without getting detected, and Krasnez has taken almost entire South America. The next target is North America. And Krasnez main plan is to destroy entire America with their kinetic missiles. After America is destroyed, England is next. Krasnez has hired 3 professional hackers to hacked America's kinetic missiles space platform. The platform just have been made, and the missiles are still on Earth and Krasnez has stole 5 kinetic missiles. After the Delta Force gave America the datapad, United States and England are preparing their strategy to fight Krasnez. Iron is able to track 2 stolen missiles. The missiles are in South Dakota. But Pikes cannot find the exact location of the missiles. So Delta Force must find the Krasnez enforcer in charge in the area, Dimitri Slemovshka. Delta Force is sent to South Dakota. The missions starts with Cyclops and Dice are using sniper rifles and aiming at a two stories house. They use it to find Dimitri. Then they found him, but first they must clear all enemies on the baloconies. Then they back to Dimitri, he's with two Krasnez soldiers. Dice tell Cyclops to take out one of the Krasnez soldiers and Dice take the other. After they do that, Dimitri make a run for it. Iron is on the entrance of the house, when Dimitri are on the entrance Iron captured Dimitri. And Cyclops must protected Dice while he make his way to Iron and Iron when he secure Dimitri. After they do that they interrogate Dimitri about the location of the missiles. First Dimitri doesn't want to answer but then he decided to answer after Cyclops breaks the window and force him to eat and chew the glass. He tell Cyclops the missiles is on the top of Mount Rushmore and will be launched to space in 1 hour. Then a Krasnez soldier shot Dimitri in the head and the Delta Force must face reinforcements of Krasnez soldiers. After they survived the ambush, Dice call for a chopper to bring them to Mount Rushmore. Then the screen fades to black and the screen shows '"10 Minutes Later" '''text. Mount Rushmore is filled with Krasnez. The Delta Force can see the missiles are about to be launched. But the pilot can't landed on the top of the mount Rushmore because it's too risky. Then the team rappling down from the chopper and fight their way to the top of the mountain. First they shot their portable rapple lines and they climb the mountain and defend their self. But after they reach the top, the missiles are being launched. And the missiles launched 'cause a landslide and the landslide destroyed the scluptures of the US presidents. And the team is fall from the mountain and they activate their parachute and landed safely on the ground. After they're on the ground, they must face reinforcements of Krasnez soldiers. After they survived the reinforcements, Iron call for an extraction. TO BE CONTINUED Missions Intro *New Trouble - Intro Cutscene Act I *Blackout - Capture and Interrogate Javier DeSantos (Task Force 141) *Preventing the Disaster - Assassinate Viktor Fashkov (Task Force 141) *Break The Limit - Find The Retired American Soldier (Task Force 141) *Snow Track - Assassinate Viktor Fashkov in his hideout in Tian Shen Mountains (Delta Force) *Delayed - Find the missiles and stop the missiles launch (Delta Force) Act 2 MORE TO COME Category:AgentUnpredictable909 Category:Call of Duty: Dark War Trilogy